We Danced
by Ella Dean Pendragon
Summary: Caleb is working late at Nicky's bar one night when someone comes back for his wallet, SLASH! Caleb/Reid


**We Danced**

**A/N - Second Covenant fiction here, song fiction using the song We Danced by the awesome Brad Paisley. AU - Caleb and Reid don't know each other, have never met until now. Obviously the song is about a girl and I've left the actual lyrics unchanged but changed it in the story. I don't own The Covenant, Caleb, Reid (whish I owned him!) or the song but you knew that right? On with the story I hear you cry….**

_The bar was empty, I was sweeping up the floor, That's when she walked in, I said, "I'm sorry but we're closed", And she said "I know, But I'm afraid I left my purse", I said, "I put one back behind the bar, I bet it's probably yours", And the next thing that I knew, There we were, lost in conversation, And before I handed her her purse, I said, "You'll only get this back on one condition", _

It was the end of the night, the last few people had just left Nicky's, the best bar in town, I was just sweeping the floor before I called it a night and left but that's when he walked in, I wasn't looking at the door when I heard it close behind him so I didn't see him, I just said, over my shoulder.

"I'm sorry but we're closed."

"I know but I'm afraid I left my wallet." I turned round to see him and I left my breath being taken away, he was simply the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, his blond hair and pale skin set of his sky blue eyes so well that they held me captive for a few moments before I realized I was staring at him, I blinked a few times before stuttering out,

"I put one behind the bar, I bet its probably yours." he followed me to the bar and told me what he wallet looked like, I was right it was his. Don't ask me how but the next thing I knew we had been lost in conversation for nearly an hour and for some fantastic reason I still had hold of his wallet, before I handed it back to him I told him,

"You'll only get this back on one condition."

_And we danced, Out there on that empty hardwood floor, The chairs up and the lights turned way down low, The music played, we held each other close, And we danced, _

A minuet later there we were in each others arms, dancing on the hardwood floor that I had been cleaning when he first walked in, the chairs were up on the tables, the lights were turned low and the soft music was still playing as we found ourselves somehow even closer, we stayed like this for what could have been seconds, minuets or days, neither of us were counting. Then I hear his voice ghost over my ear,

"We've been talking for hours, dancing this way and I still don't know your name." I smile as I feel him rest his head against my neck as he waited for my answer.

"Caleb."

"Reid." he said in return.

"Reid." I repeated, taking in everything I could about him, from his name to his sent, cinnamon, mixed with something that was just Reid. And we danced for hours.

_And from that moment, There was never any doubt, I had found the one, That I had always dreamed about, And then one evenin', When she stopped by after work, I pulled a diamond ring out of the pocket of my shirt, And as her eyes filled up with tears, She said, "This is the last thing I expected", And then she took me by the hand, And said, "I'll only marry you on one condition", _

A long time later I still look back to that night, the night my life really began. I knew from that moment that I had found the one person that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, there was never any doubt in my mind that Reid was the one for me, the man that I had dreamed of so this evening I was going to ask that we did spend the rest of our lives together. That night when he stopped by on his way home from work I pulled a plain platinum ring out of the pocket of my shirt and as his eyes began shining with unshed, happy tears he said,

"This is that last thing that I expected." then without saying another word he took one of my hands in his own and pulled me close so that once again his breath was but a whisper over my ear.

"I'll only marry you on one condition."

_And we danced, Out there on that empty hardwood floor, The chairs up and the lights turned way down low, The music played, we held each other close, And we danced, Like no one else had ever danced before, I can't explain what happened on that floor, But the music played, We held each other close, And we danced, Yeah, we danced, _

Once again we found ourselves dancing on that hardwood floor, through the tables with the upturned chairs, the light low, casting long deep shadows everywhere, the same song playing the first time we danced here, all that time ago. We held each other closer than I ever thought I would hold someone and still we danced.

We danced like no one had ever seen before, to this day I still can not explain what happen to us on that floor, the secrets that it holds for us but still the music played on and we dance until the morning light.

**So? Just a quick one shot because there doesn't seem to be a lot of Caleb/Reid fluff around and I intent to change that, I mean there was so much sweet fluff in this you might need to call your dentist right about now, sweet sugar is bad for your teeth! So if you liked it or even if you didn't let me know what you thought of it.**

**xxx**


End file.
